Toothy Gets Bullied
Starring Roles * Cuddles * Toothy * Kaz * Rive * Lumpy Story “Hey, Cuddles.” went Toothy, who was in a very happy mood. “Hi, Toothy. What are you up to?” Said Cuddles, wondering why Toothy was in such a good mood. “I’m just happy that I haven’t tripped over a log the entire day. That’s a new record for me. Woo Ho!” said Toothy as he leaped into the air, only to fall down on his bottom onto a log. “Ow... that hurt. Oh well, I guess my streak had to end at some point.” “Heh. Hey, Toothy. How you doing, pal?” said Rive, one of the bullies at Toothy’s school. As Rive approached Toothy, Toothy cowardly stuttered, “Hi Rive. What are you doing here?” “Oh, nothing. Hey Cuddles, can you go back into Toothy’s house for a minute or two?” said Rive mischievously. “Uh, sure. I guess,” said Cuddles as he walked into Toothy’s house. “So, um, Toothy,” started Rive as he smirked at Toothy. “Need any help with your science project?” “No. Why?” asked Toothy. “No reason.” said Rive as he started toward Toothy’s garage. “Hey! Go away from my garage!” yelled Toothy as he ran after Rive. “My homework is in there!” “Ha, Ha!” Went Rive as he tore up all of Toothy’s project. “You little runt. You deserve it. After all your on the smart’s team.” “All my,” started Toothy. “All my hard work.” “Your hard work? I thought it was your team’s. Who cares anyway. You dont stand against me, in science, or P.E.” went Rive as he picked up Toothy with little effort. “You’re such a little runt. You know what? See you at school. Just hope I don’t pulverize you in P.E. tomorrow, we’re doing boxing.” As Rive started to go back to his house, Cuddles came into Toothy’s garage and saw that he was crying. “What’s wrong Toothy? Did Rive do something?” asked Cuddles, who was very worried about him. “He ruined my teams’s science project!” cried Toothy to Cuddles. “Well, what’s so bad about that? You know the rest of our friends and I can help you rebuild it, right?” said Cuddles, trying to calm down Toothy. “Well, even if we do rebuild it, what’s there to stop Rive from doing it again?” asked Toothy, who was starting to stop crying. “Just don’t think about him, Toothy. It’ll be alright. Don’t worry about Rive doing it again.” said Cuddles. CHAPTER 2: THE NEXT DAY The next day at Toothy’s school, he was spending time with his friends just before school started, when Rive came along. “Hey, runt,” said Rive as he approached Toothy. “Hehe, hey Rive.” went Toothy as he started backward, into his friends, who were just watching. “Can’t wait for P.E., can you?” asked Rive, in a suspicious tone that gave the impression of sentience toward Toothy. “You ready for boxing, runt?” “N-no.” stuttered Toothy. “Well, be ready for me to cream you, since everybody has to go against each other, and everyone in P.E. knows who the strongest one of them is.” “Well, Rive,” started Toothy. “Why...” “Ha! You can’t even ask me a question, no can you? Proves how much of a wimp you are compared to me. See you at P.E, wimp.” teased Rive as he walked away. “S-see you then,” muttered Toothy, as his friends just stared at him in shock. As his friends stared at him, Toothy then went off to his next class, his head down, while seemingly no one, other than him and Rive, saw or knew about what had just happened. He walked into his first class, quite depressed. The only person that noticed was his science teacher, Lumpy, who was not boring what so ever. Lumpy didn’t say anything to Toothy, but at the end of class he did ask Toothy to stay in. “So, Toothy, I saw you come into class very depressed today. And you weren’t in your normal happy mood as you are like other days. What’s wrong?” Asked Lumpy As he closed the door and sat next to Toothy. “Oh, It was nothing, Mr. Lumpy.” said Toothy, who was still in a depressed mood. Toothy, you can tell me what is going on. Why were you so depressed this morning?” “Really, it was nothing, Mr Lumpy. I’m fine.” “Well, ok then Toothy. You can always tell me if something isn’t right, ok Toothy? I’m here to teach you and also help you. You can tell me anything that’s going on. I’ll make sure that you get help, Toothy.” said Lumpy as he lead Toothy out of the room. “Ok, thanks Mr Lumpy,” said Toothy. “See you tomorrow.” “See you tomorrow, Toothy,” said Lumpy as he waved back at Toothy. “Oh, today is going to be fun,” said Toothy in a sad tone to himself. “Boxing will be fun. Hopefully, Rive doesent hurt me too badly.” CHAPTER 3: P.E. After Toothy had science, he had P.E., his least favorite class, mainly because Rive was there, who loved P.E., as well ad embarrassing Toothy whenever he could. “Oh. Hi, Rive...” stuttered Toothy. “How... are you? Hehe.” “Not bad,” said Rive as he put his P.E. shirt on, which was kind of tight on him. “You, runt?” “Um, good, I guess,” said Toothy, in a tone that gave the slight impression that Rive scared him. “Wh- what do you think of today’s activity?” “I’m gonna love it, runt. Especially since I’m going to win, no matter how many times everyone says I’m cheating.” “Well, you technically aren’t,” said Toothy, somewhat slowly. “I mean, you are just naturally stronger than everyone.” As Toothy was talking to Rive, Rive was somewhat nice toward Toothy. Even if he did still call him a runt. “Why, would you agree with me, Toothy? I mean, you always get scared to talk to me.” “Well, I dont know,” said Toothy with sadness in his voice. “I was just stating the facts.” “Well, thanks I guess. You’re the only person to actually agree with me, in some sense.” said Rive as he walked out onto the gym floor. “Ok everyone. Today’s activity is boxing!” went Mr. Gyminez. “Yay...” went everyone but Rive dissapointed that it was boxing. “Mr Gyminez, do we have to do boxing?” asked one of the students to Mr Gyminez. “I mean, you know Rive is going to win every match, right?” “Well, he might lose, you never know, Cole.” replied Mr Gyminez. “I guess.” said Cole. “Anyhow, everyone, grab a pair of boxing gloves that fits, and we can get started soon. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish.” said Mr Gyminez. “Heh, you guys ready to, uh, I’ll say, have a good fight?” asked Rive sarcastically. “You guys do your best, and I’ll do mine.” “Rive, you don’t even need to try to beat them.” said Toothy. “Why do you say that like you’re going to give everyone a chance?” “Did you just question me?” said Rive somewhat angrily. “Maybe.” said Toothy, trying to sound confident, but just couldn’t. “Don’t.” said Rive as he punched Marshall. “Don’t question me. You won’t get hurt, runt.” “Ow.” said Toothy, as he just stood there, frozen. “Ok! So let’s start. Rive versus Caden.” said Mr Gyminez. “Easy As Pie.” said Rive, getting very cocky and the strength side of him coming out. As the two entered the arena, Caden gulped and showed his fearful side of Rive, while Rive was as ready as ever to beat Caden, as well as kind of showing off his muscles. “3... 2...” started Mr Gyminez. “You ready, twerp?” asked Rive, trying to intimidate Caden. “You can’t forfeit now and not get hurt, or you can be brave and try and box me. Your choice; forfeit and not get hurt, but be embarrassed and humiliated, or be brave and try, at the cost of having a high chance of being moderately to severely hurt...” As Caden tried to make a choice, he started panicking, but Mr Gyminez didn’t show it, so he didn’t stop. “1...BOX!” Yelled Mr Gyminez. “You get the first shot, Caden. Better make it a good one.” said Rive In a intimidating tone. “Um...” went Caden as he punched Rive in random places.” “Did I make a good one?” “How I wish I could say yes.“ said Rive, seemingly imune to Caden’s punches. “My turn.” As Rive said that, he started punching Caden in his gut, causing extraordinary amounts of pain for Caden. “OW!” yelled Caden as Rive punched him, with Rive ignoring his yelps and keep punching him. “Ok, Stop!” yelled Mr Gyminez as he examined the shear strength Rive had. “Man, Rive. I never knew you were that strong. I mean, I know you are pretty strong... but not that strong.” “Told you why Rive would win!” yelled another student in P.E., named Kaz. “So, do I keep going on, or am I going to be out?” asked Rive. “Um...” said Mr Gyminez. “You are...” “Please be out, please be out.” thought Toothy as he watched. “Please be out!” “You are in.” Said Mr Gyminez. “No!” yelled Toothy accidentally. “No, you don’t want me to be in?” asked Rive as he crept towards Toothy. “Rive...” started Mr Gyminez. “You’re gonna love this, Toothy.” Said Rive as he punched Toothy into the wall. “And I bet you enjoyed when I grabbed your team’s work and tore it up, aren’t you?” “N-no...” said Toothy. “Well if you didn’t enjoy that, then enjoy this!” yelled Rive as he punched Toothy harder than he’s ever punched someone before. “OW!” yelled Toothy, kicking and punching randomly trying to get Rive to stop. “You little runt. You better make sure I don’t see you, or I’ll make sure you are in a lot of pain.” said Rive as he walked away, throwing his boxing gloves onto the floor. For the next week, this continued on and on, with each day Toothy coming home work bruises and very much in pain, and his friends couldn’t figure out why, especially since Toothy wasn’t telling them what was happening at school. “Toothy, why won’t you tell us what’s happening at school?” asked Giggles as she was caring for Toothy. “Oh. It’s no biggie, Giggles. I can handle it.” said Toothy, who had a swollen hand from Rive intentionally crushing it. “Well, ok Toothy. But If something is bugging you, then you can always tell us, ok?” said Giggles. “Ok, Giggles.” replied Toothy. “I’ll tell you if something is bugging you.” Chapter 4: The Revenge "UNFINISHED, CHECK BACK FOR MORE LATER. DO NOT EDIT THIS WIKI." (Well you're not active anymore, so ha!) It was Thursday afternoon, and Toothy was sitting in his desk in his classroom trying to do math. But there was nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that distracted him. He felt a great sense of unease. "Hey there, runt!", said a sickeningly familiar voice near his desk. It was Rive, a black bull. He was one of the bullies at Toothy's school. "What do you want?", Toothy asked, annoyed, as Rive had been bullying him for a whole week as well as this past week. Toothy would've attacked Rive when he bullied him, just like he would with Bully. But in Bully's case, Toothy had immunity and could attack him whenever he was bullied by him without any fear of punishment. But he didn't have the same immunity with Rive, since he was new. "There's no need to be rude.", Rive replied, "So I see your nearly done with today's homework. You little nerd!" "What's it to you?", Toothy asked nastily. Rive snatched up Toothy's paper. Rive had already ripped up several of Toothy's other assignments and at this point Toothy decided enough was enough. "Hey, give that back, you goober whopping fathead!", Toothy snapped. "Yeah!", piped up Cuddles, Toothy's boyfriend, "Leave him and his homework alone!" "And suppose I don't?", Rive said, slowly tearing Toothy's homework. "You've been asking for this for a long time...", Toothy said through clenched teeth and getting out his claws, slashed Rive across the face. "AAAAAAA!", Rive yelled in pain, dropping Toothy's paper. Toothy's sister, Gappy, took this opportunity to snatch up Toothy's homework and return it to him. Rive got up again. "Why you little-" But he was cut off. "Dah, what do you think your doing, Rive?", demanded Lumpy, who was now the only teacher in Happy Tree Elementary. "Oh! Lumpy!", Rive spluttered, "I was just minding my own buisness when this little runt clawed me-" "Don't try it!", Lumpy cut him off, "I saw the whole thing, Rive! You can drag your butt right to the principle's office!" "You think I'll listen to a dumb moose like you?", Rive asked. "I suppose you don't have to unless you want extra homework!", said Lumpy. Out of options, Rive stormed out of the classroom. "Are you okay?", asked Toothy's stepsister, Giggles. "You poor thing!", said Cuddles. "Don't worry, I'm fine.", Toothy replied. At the end of the day, Toothy was gathering up his stuff, and only he, Cuddles, Gappy, and Giggles were left in the classroom. His biological sister and stepsister approached him. "Toothy is something wrong?", Gappy asked. "Yeah, you haven't been yourself lately.", Giggles added. "Yeah, you haven't been your cheerful self at all lately.", Lumpy said. "As your loving boyfriend, I'd like to know if something is wrong.", said Cuddles. "Well... Yes, something is wrong.", Toothy said, "Ya'll want to know what's going on? Well steel yourselves, because that's what I'm going to tell you." Lumpy looked partially out the window of the door to the classroom. "Timid, come in.", he said, "You might need to hear this too." "Okay.", Timid replied. Toothy and Gappy's biological brother and Giggles' stepbrother, a white chinchilla with the same big buckteeth as Toothy, who had come to pick them up, entered the room, took a chair, and sat down near Lumpy's desk with everyone else. Toothy then proceeded to regail the quintet with his tales of woe with Rive from minor to major. From spitting in his tea, to destroying his team's science project, to punching him into the wall in boxing in gym class, all the way to intentionally crushing his hand. Since Toothy knew that Timid cared about him more than basically anything else, it came as no surprise to Toothy that Timid started crying halfway through his story. Lumpy handed him a nearby box of tissues. "So that's what happened to your hand when I was caring for you that day...", said Giggles. Timid sniffed and blew his nose. "The... the... smoking pile of goat poop!", he raged, "Toothy's a nice guy! I mean sure, he teases me sometimes, but still! How could anyone pick on him like that?! Anyone who does is swine! Rive ought to be killed in the iron maiden and sent back to hell where he belongs!" He sobbed and wiped his eyes. A moment of silence followed. "Is it all out?", Toothy asked. "Yes I think so.", Timid said, taking another tissue and wiping his eyes again, "It's times like these, I miss Starlight..." "And you say he's been treating you like this all of last week, as well as this past week?", Cuddles asked. "Well why didn't you tell any of us sooner?!", Lumpy asked. "And why didn't you fight back?", Gappy asked, "I mean, you've had no trouble doing it with Bully." "Well, to answer Lumpy's question, I guess I just didn't want to burden any of you with my problems. And to answer your question, Gappy, I didn't really attack him because I'm immune to getting detention if I attack Bully, but I don't have that same immunity with Rive. Plus, I think I'm slightly more afraid of him... And I also wanted try to treat him with some respect. He is just new after all.." "Toothy, what are you saying?", Cuddles asked, "By telling us about this, you wouldn't be burdening us with your problems!" "Yeah, we're always open to hearing you out and helping you!", said Lumpy, "It's no trouble!" "We've always been friends,", said Giggles, "But now that you and Timid and Gappy's adoptive dad is married to my mom, we're more than friends. We're family. And we're a family that supports each other!" "Amen, sister!", said Gappy. Toothy was touched by this and welled up a bit. Timid opened his arms so he could hug him and Toothy obliged. "I'm so lucky to have such nice friends and family like you, but what should I do about this whole situation?", Toothy asked. "Well, I'd recommend going to Principle Reebo. She's a very smart lady, so I think she'd know what to do with him." "You know, I think I'll do that.", said Toothy, "We'll see how it goes." "I'm sure it'll go great!", said Cuddles, "Oh its almost dinner time! I'd better be getting home!" "So should I.", said Lumpy, "Oh and I can give you free riegn to attack Rive as well on the off chance that going to Reebo doesn't work out. And about your science project, maybe I should just excuse it for your team." "You could do that?", Toothy asked. "Of course I could!", said Lumpy, I am the teacher after all!" "Alright, awesome!", said Toothy. "Alright then, let's go home!', said Timid. Timid, Toothy, Giggles, and Gappy went out to their car. The only car in the parking lot at this time. Suddenly, Rive jumped out of some bushes. "BOO!", he yelled, startling everyone. "Did I scare you wimps?", he laughed. Timid knew that his must be the black bull Toothy was talking about. Timid looked angry, but still stuttered scaredly. "W-what d-d-do you w-want, Garbodor face?!", he demanded. "Heh. Pokemon loser.", Rive responded to Timid, "Who are you? His boyfriend?" "No this is my brother!", said Toothy, "By boyfriend would be Cuddles." "Oh.", said Rive, "So you are gay. Well brother or boyfriend, he needs to know what happens to people who insult me!" He then proceeded to punch Timid in the teeth. This caused Timid to hold his mouth in pain and cry. "You monster!", yelled Gappy, starting at him, but Toothy held her back. "Hold on, Gappy. He's mine.", he said, glaring at Rive evilly. Toothy clenched his fist and threw a punch. This punch was way more focused than the bunch of punches he'd randomly thrown to try to get Rive to stop in gym class, and it was enough to knock Rive to the ground. This was probably the hardest Toothy had ever punched anyone in his life. "OW!", yelled Rive. "You'd better make sure I don't see you, or I'll make sure you're in a lot of pain!", Toothy snarled, throwing Rive's own words from the week prior back at him, "I've been taking it easy on you for too long, and it ends now!" "Where was that skill in gym class- Ah, who cares, you're going down!", said Rive. "I doubt it, you piece of cow crap!", Toothy shot back. He was about to go at Toothy when... "Psychic power blast!", yelled a voice, and a big ball of magenta energy knocked Rive back to his feet and sent him skidding face-first across the parking lot. "Could it be?", Timid asked. His question was answered when he saw the silver german shepherd himself. Starlight was sent by God to protect Timid and Toothy from bullies, so this effectively made Starlight their guardian angel. "Starlight!", Toothy exclaimed, overjoyed. "Where have you been?", Timid asked, "We haven't seen you in a while." "Well you guys haven't really needed me for a while.", Starlight replied. "Well I certainly need you now.", said Toothy. Rive had gotten up and his face was all scuffed up. "Who is this?!", he demanded, referring to Starlight. "Our guardian angel.", Toothy replied, "He'll fry you if you try to pull anything on me like what you pulled in gym class!" "We'll see about that!", Rive said, making a fist. Starlight waved his wand. "Crystal Dagger Heart Stab! Feel the love!", he said, and lots of crystal daggers with heart shaped blades flew down and stabbed Rive in various places. "Is that all you've got?", asked Rive, trying to tough out the pain. "Glad you asked. No!", said Starlight and waved his wand again. "Swift Star Blast!" This time, a bunch of star shaped rays hit Rive and knocked him back to the ground. Rive got up to try and punch Starlight, but he waved his wand again. "Tropical Tornado Razor!", he said and a bunch of razor sharp leaves and hibiscuses came in like a tornado and slashed at him. Rive was starting to let up. "What do you think guys?", Starlight asked, "Think he's had enough?" "Nah, I still think he needs more.", said Giggles casually. "Alright then!", said Starlight, and waved his wand again, "Hornet Typhoon Twirl!" A flock of hornets came and attacked Rive in a tornado like fashion and then left. Rive could seemingly barely stand. "Please...", he said, "No... More..." "What do you think, guys?", asked Starlight. "Hmmm...", said Gappy, "Give him one last spell and make it a good one!" "Alright!", said Starlight, and waved his wand again, "Paralyticus Electricotus!" A burst of yellow energy hit Rive, but it didn't seem to hurt him. "Wait for it...", Starlight said. "It's payback time!", said Rive and tried to move, but only got shocked instead. "OOW!", he said and tried to move again, but got shocked again. He tried to move again, but it yielded the same result. "Ow! Ow! Ow!", said Rive. "I'd advise against moving for a while.", said Starlight, "Every time you move, the shock will only get worse." "Wha-", Rive said and tried to move again, but again, he got shocked. "Shocking, isn't it?", Toothy quipped. The quintet laughed and shared a collective high five and got into the car to go home. The four siblings and their guardian angel came into the house to find that their mother was home. "Well look who's finally home!", said Giggles' Mom, "What took you so long?" "We had to talk with Lumpy about something.", Toothy replied. "Oh?", she asked, "What about?" Toothy then recounted what he'd been going through recently to his stepmother and how he was planning to go to the principle in the morning. "Oh my!", said Chortle (That's what I call Giggles' mother as I have to call her something) "Well I hope he gets suspended!" "I hope so too...", said Toothy. Starlight noticed that Timid's teeth were chipped and bloody from when Rive had punched him. "Oh Timid, you're teeth!", said Starlight, "Don't panic though! I've got a spell just for injuries like that!" He waved his wand. "Healing Shooting Star!" A small white shooting star came out of Starlight's wand and when it touched Timid's teeth, they were mended instantly. "Thanks, Starlight!", said Timid. "No prob!", Starlight replied. The next morning, Chortle drove Toothy, Gappy and Giggles to school early so that Toothy could consult with Principle Reebo. Toothy, accompanied by Starlight went up to the office and knocked on the door. "Enter!", said Reebo. Toothy and Starlight entered the office to find the pig herself. She was rather pretty for a pig and she was known for her intelligence, so Toothy was sure she could do something about his problem. "Ah, Toothy. To what do I owe the pleasure?", she asked. She noticed Starlight as well. "And who might you be?", she asked him. "I'm Starlight, Toothy's guardian angel.", he replied. "Fair enough.", Reebo replied, "So what do you want to talk about?" "Well, I'm being bullied by this guy named Rive.", said Toothy. "Oh, I've recieved all sorts of complaints about him, do go on.", Reebo replied. Toothy then proceeded to recount his encounters with Rive to Principle Reebo. "Thank you for telling me about this.", Reebo said when he was done. "I think I know what to do." She reached out her hand and Toothy shook it. "I'm glad we had this talk.", Principle Reebo said. "Me too.", said Toothy, "Have a nice day." After Toothy exited the office, he felt a queasy feeling inside his stomach. No, he wasn't queasy because of Rive's existance, but rather, it was time for his morning dump. "Umm Starlight? Would you mind waiting outside the bathroom for me?", Toothy asked. "Of course!", said Starlight. Toothy entered the boys' restroom and Starlight stood outside it with his wand at the ready. Later, in science class, Toothy was sitting upright and feeling like his old cheerful self again. 'He seems to be in a really good mood...', Rive thought from the back of the room. An announcement came over the intercom. "Rive the black bull, please report to the office.", said Principle Reebo on the intercom. "It's probably a phone call.", said Rive, "Must be the president or something. Later, lame-oes!", he said and then swaggered out. But he never did return. Later, when Toothy sat down in class after lunch, he got some great news from Lumpy. "Great news, Toothy!", Lumpy said. "Ooh! Tell me! Tell me!", said Toothy. "Well, I talked with Principle Reebo during lunch today, and she expelled Rive!" "What?! That's crazy! Hey Cuddles, Giggles, and Gappy!" The three of them came over. "What is it?", asked Giggles. "Well...", said Toothy, trailing off. "Yes?", said Cuddles. "Reebo expelled Rive!", said Toothy. "That's amazing!", said Gappy. "That's definitley no loss!", said Cuddles. "He had it coming!", said Giggles. Later in class, Toothy had finfished all his work early and decided do play around on his phone a bit, as Lumpy was very lenient about cellphones in class. He checked his Instagram and found three new videos from Timid. Well actually, it was intended to be one, but they were split apart into three. These three parts appeared to be filmed from a computer in the computer lab at Timid's high school, and were of an old black and white cartoon about a cartoon dog in prison garb singing a song called The Prisoner's Song. The caption of each part was '#Myanthem 'cuz sometimes, life just feels like a prisone cell...' 'Aww, Timid must be still be sad and worried about what was going on before.', Toothy thought, 'I'll tell him the good news after school today.' *** Rive wandered by the road. He'd never seen this coming. He'd been expelled from Happy Tree Elementary. Principle Reebo had given him the tounge lashing of a life-time. She'd said that an 'anonymous source' had tipped her off about his bullying. Well, it didn't take a detective to figure out that that anonymous source was that wimp, Toothy. By all accounts, he should've been grateful. He had been expelled after all. Which meant no more school. But he'd still make sure that the runt paid for getting him punished. He decided he'd give some of the wimp's old friends a call. Later, he, Bully, Townie, as well as Townie's two cronies, Rusty and Blackout met up with him in the bushes in Happy Tree Elementary. "So, what are we going to do, exactly?", Bully asked. "We'll wait for that runt's wuss of a brother to pick him up, and then we'll follow them home and beat the living daylights out of them there!", Rive replied. He was going to love it. He saw Timid get out of a car to wait for Toothy to arrive. Toothy eventually came out of the school, accompanied by Starlight. But how would they be able to get a hit on them with their guardian angel hanging around? Eh, they'd cross that bridge when they got to it. Toothy was talking to Timid at this moment. Probably telling Timid about how he (Rive) had been expelled. Judging by how they were hugging after Toothy was done talking, that must've been the case. Timid and Toothy got in their car, and the bullies followed suit by getting in Townie's pickup and following them home... *** Timid and Toothy had just pulled into the driveway and got home. "I'm still really psyched that Rive actually got expelled!", said Toothy. "Me too!", said Timid, "Piece of shit had it coming." "I'm happy to beat the stuffing out of him for you guys!", said Starlight. Timid, Toothy, and Starlight would be home alone until their mother got home as Blingy was going to a slumber party hosted by Ruby, a fellow popular girl, Giggles and Gappy were going to their own slumber party hosted by Petunia, thier adoptive brother Ticktock would be going to the next town over to a Hollywood Undead concert with his boyfriend, Alec, and their adoptive father, Brainy had to work that night. "So what would you like to do?", Timid asked. "Pokemon battle?", Toothy asked. "Uuh... No, I don't think so...", said Timid. "Why not? Scared you might lose?", asked Toothy, "I'd expect that from someone like you." Timid blushed and fought back tears. "You know what? I'll take you on!", said Timid, "But first I need some lemonade." He went over to the fridge but found no lemonade. "Aww man!", said Timid, "I thought for sure we had some lemonade!" "I could go buy some for you if you want.", said Starlight. "You'd do that for me?", Timid asked. "Of course I would!", said Starlight, "I fight your bullies, I'm perfectly willing to buy you some lemonade!" He then went silent. "But I'd hate to leave you both alone...", Starlight eventually said. "Oh, don't worry, we'll be fine!", said Toothy. "We are in our own home after all.", said Timid. "Alrightie then!", said Starlight, "I'll be back with some lemonade!" He then went out the door. When he had done this, he thought he briefly felt something touch him, but the sensation was gone just as quickly as he'd noticed it. He shrugged it off and moved on. Soon, Timid and Toothy were in the midst of battle in the family room. "Hah!", Toothy said, "Your Jirachi won't stand a chance against my Incineroar!" 'Well, no duh!', Timid thought. "Wait, you have a Jirachi?", Toothy asked. "Yeah!", said Timid, "Timothy had a legitimate level 100 Jirachi and he let me have it for my dream team!" Just then, he thought he heard something outside. "Toothy, did you hear that?", Timid asked. "Hear what?", Toothy asked. "I guess it was nothing...", Timid said. But soon after that, they heard a crash come from the living room. The chinchilla and the beaver went out to investigate and got the shock of their lives to find that Rive had climbed into their house through the window. Along with Bully, Townie, and Townie's two cronies, Rusty and Blackout. "What are you guys doing here?!", Toothy demanded. "How did you find our house?", Timid asked. "Easy!", said Rive, "We followed you runts!" "And he's about to lay the f**k smack on you wimps!", Bully said. "And it doesn't look like you're guardian angel is here to help you!", said Townie. "Well, we can still take you!", said Toothy. "Wait, are you sure about that?", Timid asked. "Of course I am!", said Toothy, "We're a beaver and a chinchilla! We've got claws!" "Heh.", said Rive, "Bring it!" Timid and Toothy went right and in and started clawing and punching. Well clawing and slapping in Timid's case because any other attack he attempts to use, it's barely gonna tickle. Starlight finally came out of the grocery store with a six pack of lemonade bottles. "Man, that was such a long line...", said Starlight. Starlight then proceeded to go home, and when he approached the door, he heard sounds of assault going on as well as Chortle yelling "Stop hitting my sons! I've got the police on the other end!" Starlight burst into the house to find Timid and Toothy being held down by Blackout and Rusty respetcively, with Rive, Bully and Townie punching them both super hard in the face and stomping on their feet. Chortle was holding her phone out and noticed Starlight's presence. "Hey, aren't you their guardian angel?", she asked him. "Yeah I am!", said Starlight. "Well guard them! Please!", Chortle said, referring to Timid and Toothy. "You got it!", said Starlight. He reached into his purple cape with the silver swirl designs. "What the...", he said, "Where's-" "Looking for this?", asked Rive, pulling out Starlight's magic wand. It had changed in Rive's image, but Starlight still recognized it. He, Chortle, Timid, and Toothy had a collective gasp. "I nicked it when Starlight went to get that lemonade!", said Rive, giving Timid another punch to the face. It seemed like they would just have to wait for the police to arrive. But Timid thought of something. "Hey Starlight!", he said, talking through the punches. "Yeah, Timid?", said Starlight. "Do you think there might be a way you could do magic without your wand?", Timid asked. "Without my wand?", Starlight asked. "Yeah!", said Timid, "Dip down like what Star Butterfly did in that one Star vs The Forces of Evil episode!" "I can try!", said Starlight. "Think you should blast him?", Bully asked. "Nah.", said Rive, "Not yet. I wanna see him fail!" Rive then laughed. "Alright!", said Starlight. He proceeded to really concentrate. "Dip down, dip down, dip down...", he said. Soon Starlight started to float off of the floor and got a light blue outline around his body and his eyes turned light blue and pupiless. A ball of light orange energy formed on Starlight's index finger and he aimed it at Bully. Starlight shot the blast and it hit Bully. "OOOOOWWWW!", yelled Bully in pain as he was knocked down. He tried to get up. "OW!", he said, He tried to get up again. "AAAAAAAH!!", yelled Bully, "My aching everything... I think its all broken..." "Lets get out of here!", said Rusty. "You read my mind!", said Blackout and they both proceeded to run out of the house. "Stay and fight, cowards!", yelled Townie. He went after them only to be cased in Cerulean energy when Starlight held an open hand out toward him and was lifted up. Starlight clenched his fist and Townie felt a very painful sensation, like he was being crushed. And that was exactly what was happening. Rive ran up to try to tackle Starlight, but Toothy punched him again, knocking him to the floor as well as the wand out of his hand. "You little runt!", said Rive and started to go after Toothy. Starlight then swung his index and middle fingers and a meteorite smashed through the roof and into Rive's head. Toothy quickly picked up the wand. "Starlight, here's your wand!", he said, "Blast them!" Starlight let Townie go and he fell to floor, gasping for breath. Starlight took his wand and thought for a bit. "You know something, Toothy?", Starlight asked, "This guy's been making your life miserable for almost two weeks, why don't you do the honors?" He handed Toothy his wand. "It would be my pleasure!", said Toothy. He took the wand and it changed in his image, glowing white and changing so that the diamond star at the top changed into a tooth shaped diamond with a small gold plate below it lined with sapphires and the handle turned from gold to purple and became studded with diamonds. "I can still take you...", Rive said, very disoriented from taking a blow to the head from that meteorite. Toothy waved the wand at Townie first. "Electricous Paralyticus!", he said and a burst of yellow energy hit Townie and he was in the helpless stay-still-or-be-shocked state. Then he turned on Rive. "You're going to love this...", Toothy said, "I know I am... Wingardium Rainbowfistia!", he said and waved the wand and bursts of rainbow colored energy shaped like fists came out and punched Rive all over. "Ow! Ow! Ow!", yelled Rive in pain. Toothy waved the wand again. "Thunderbolt Hyperstrike!", he said, and in addition to the rainbow fists punching him, a wicked thunderbolt dropped out of the sky and shocked the living daylights out of Rive. Toothy waved the wand again. "Flamethrower Flare!", he said and a stream of flames shot out and hit Rive, giving him second degree burns all over his body. "Steel spike stab!", said Toothy, waving the wand again, and a bunch of metal spikes appeared and stabbed Rive. All this while the rainbow fists were still punching him. "P-please!", cried Rive, "N-no more..." "Heh.", said Toothy, "Not a chance! You shouldn't have been so rough on me or my homework! You deserve this, runt! Raging Rack Shower!" He waved the wand again and huge rocks came showering down on Rive. When the rock shower died down, the rainbow fists were still going at him as well. "Cease fire!", Toothy said and the rainbow fists ceased punching Rive. Toothy thought about just leaving him alone until the police arrived, but decided against it. "Rose Pollen Blast!", said Toothy, waving the wand, and a big cloud of pollen enveloped Rive making him sneeze over and over again. Toothy entered the cloud. When the cloud died down, Toothy was on top of Rive, crotch on butt. "You feel that?", Toothy asked, "I'm inside you!" He humped him. "Ooooh!", said Rive. "That one's for Kaz!", said Toothy, and humped him again. Ooooh!", Rive said again. "And that one was for me. You may be a piece of trash faggot bully, but you're still kinda hot!", Toothy said and gave Rive a quick kiss on the cheek. He got up off of him and went over to Timid and Chortle, making sure to step on Bully's broken ankle on the way. "Now we just wait for the police.", said Timid. And right on cue, a police car parked near the house and Officer Shepherd the German Shepherd and Officer Kate the Rottweiler entered the house. "Ah, Bully and Townie, back to your old fun and games, I see!", said Shepherd when he got a look at Timid and Toothy's condition. "And I see you had an accomplice as well!", said Kate, when she saw Rive. "He was actually our leader!", said Bully. "Thanks, Bully!", said Rive sarcastically. "You're all going to go away for a long time!", said Shepherd, grabbing Townie's arms to put handcuffs on his wrists, and shocking him in the process. "Ow!", said Townie. "You can't arrest us!", said Rive. "In addition to breaking and entering and assault, you're now under arrest for resisting arrest!", said Kate. "I hope for all of your sakes that their father doesn't find out what you've done!", Chortle said. After the bullies had been carted off, Starlight noticed Timid and Toothy's rough conditon. "Healing Shooting Star!", he said waving his wand. When the shooting stars hit Timid and Toothy, they were instantly healed. Timid, Toothy, and Chortle then noticed the state that the kitchen and living room were in. "Wow, we made quite a mess...", said Timid. "Oh, no worries!", said Starlight. He held up his wand. "Cleaning flash!", he said, and a bright flash of light enveloped the house. When the light died down, the kitchen and living room looked even better than when the bullies arrived. "Wow...", Toothy said, "I took down Rive all by myself!" "Good job, little bro!", said Timid and they shared a fist bump. Over the weekend, Kate had told Chortle that Bully and Townie were looking at at least six months in jail. Rusty and Blackout, due to how little involvement they actually had in the scandal, were given ankle bracelets and put under house arrest. Rive however, was sentenced to six years in prison. And not only that, but he'd be getting the death penalty via the electric chair that Wednesday. When the deed was done, Rive went to hell. In hell, Scythe the Death's Head Moth gave Rive eternal torment by having a tiger maul him, then revive him, and the have the tiger kill him again and again and again for all eternity. I think they deserved it, don't you? Trivia * The last chapter of this episode was originally a separate fanifc by User:Toothy-And-Timid * The absence of Kirby (Toothy-And-Timid) as well as other members of the Blackquill family is due to the last chapter being written before those characters exsisted or joined the Blackquill family. Category:Fan Episodes